


Anniversary

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Valentine Week 2021, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's their Anniversary and Derek is late.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150598
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Valentine Week 2021 Theme of Anniversary. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Anniversaries were something that Stiles had stopped looking at as something good a long time ago. The only big anniversary that he had was his mother's death, and that wasn't good to be celebrated. Even her birthday had become something to not want to celebrate either or even remember her.

Then Stiles had met Derek at college. Derek was a TA in one of Stiles' freshman classes, and Stiles had pissed him off so much. A study session being run for a final at the end of the year had turned into an anger-filled make-out session. Then summer of Stiles being home and who did he run into the station? Derek; who was there visiting his sister Laura who was one of Stiles' father's favorite deputies.

Stiles' sophomore year had been better, but Derek wasn't in his orbit since they had no classes shared. The summer between sophomore and junior years, Derek had shown up at Stiles' house and asked Stiles out on a date. Stiles and said no. Then Derek asked again when Stiles was back for his junior year and Derek's last year before getting his doctorate in literature.

After a little peer pressure, Stiles had said yes. One fun-filled date later, they were fully dating exclusively, and now their anniversary was October 1st, and Stiles loved it, even if he was bogged down in school work and being a TA himself while Derek taught a few intro classes.

It was Sunday, and it was their anniversary, so Stiles wanted to know why he was waking up alone. He knew why. Derek and his running every single morning. He might be a Werewolf and have abs that did their own thing, but he still ran miles every day.

Stiles got out of bed and got ready for the day. He wasn't wearing anything too constrictive. The pants he was wearing were Derek's, but the shirt was one of his graphic tees. He felt good; the only thing missing was Derek. Stiles dropped onto the couch and looked at his phone. There was no message from Derek. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes because he was tired, mentally tired.

A movement woke up Stiles. He felt the tight band under his shoulders, under his knees, and knew it was Derek. He turned his head into Derek's neck and inhaled. He smelled fresh and clean. So he had to have showered. He didn't smell like sweat. Which was okay; Stiles like him smelling like sweat, but right now, he wanted Derek to smell clean.

"I'm sorry I was late," Derek said.

"Not late, just really delayed," Stiles said as he was laid down on the bed.

"Well, I have a good reason," Derek said.

"Yeah? Did you rescue a kitten from a tree?"

"Not exactly, but something very, very close."

"What?" Stiles sat up on the bed, and he saw it. Something was wiggling on the bed. He reached out, but Derek's hand stopped him.

"I was running when I found a couple of kids who were looking at something on the ground. I got close and found these two. So yes, I went to the vet's, and I got them looked at. However, I dropped my phone, and it got waterlogged rescuing them. I shut it down, and it's in rice now. Since we are going to be home the rest of the time, I figured that not having it would be okay."

"Them?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Them. Want to see?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head. Derek grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back. A few seconds later, Stiles saw a cat. She was pretty small but looked like she was an adult.

"Well, shit." Derek started to look around when a bark came from the bathroom.

Stiles jerked his head over to look to see a dog there. It was pretty small, and the way that it was nearly falling over as it ran over, it was still a puppy.

"It seems that the puppy has a few issues," Derek said.

"Really?" Stiles asked. He slipped off the bed, and the puppy started to growl when Stiles got close to him. Stiles looked back at Derek, who growled back, and his eyes flashed red. The cat jumped off the bed and ran over to brush against the puppy before the puppy seemed to relax.

"He's blind."

"Oh?" Stiles crouched down and held out his hand, letting the puppy come closer to sniff him. Once he had, the puppy started to lick Stiles' hand.

"Yes, the vet said it was genetic but had happened slowly as he grew. He's about four months old, and he and the cat are a pair. I was mauled pretty bad by him when I tried to rescue the puppy, who was trapped in mud and couldn't get out. Once he was sure I wasn't going to hurt the puppy, he stopped attacking me."

"So both guys?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"So what are their names?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I was going to let you pick which one you wanted to name, and then I was going to name the other."

"You get the cat. I'm naming the dog," Stiles said. He picked up the puppy and held it in his arms, cuddling it close. He looked at Derek and smiled.

"No," Derek said, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you are thinking there, but I will name him what I want. You gave me that option."

"Stiles," Derek said.

"Duke Fluffy," Stiles said.

"Oh my God," Derek said, and he dropped his head into his hands. "I knew I should have named the dog."

"What? He's going to have issues, and knowing that he's a Duke will help him." Stiles laughed as he said it. "Also, it's like fucking perfect if the word reaches him and he learns that we named a fluffy puppy after him."

"It's spelled wrong," Derek said.

"Eh, that's not as important as just calling him Duke all the time. Maybe if he's not as fluffy when he's an adult, we can just keep calling him Duke instead of Duke Fluffy, like the whole middle name thing, where people hate their middle name." Stiles glared at Derek.

"What? I hate it!" Derek shrugged his shoulders and then started to laugh when he jumped into his lap. "So he's Duke Fluffy Stilinski-Hale. So this guy will be Baron Sleek Stilinski-Hale."

"Oh, it's terrible. I love it." Stiles walked over to settle in on the bed with Derek. Duke wiggled out of Stiles' hands and down onto the bed, curling in with Baron. "We need a picture to announce our new babies to the world."

"Sure. We will have to use your phone."

"Sure." Stiles moved to where he could get his phone from his pocket and scooted in closer to where Derek was, their heads touching and them surrounding their new pets. He took the picture and added in words and a big heart around it while Derek pet the animals. "What do you think?"

"That looks good. Text?"

"Yeah, the group chat and then Dad. Maybe even Peter. He'll get a kick out of Duke's name."

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead as Stiles typed out the message he wanted to send to his friends. Then just the picture to Peter. The creeper had been in their orbit for a while, staying close to Derek so that he didn't go Omega and helping to keep Derek calm as Alpha since Derek didn't have a big pack. It had been sudden, the whole thing, Derek saving Stiles' life when a feral Alpha had attacked him on campus with a knife. Derek had wrested it from him and then killed him. Even though it was done with a knife, Derek had ended up with the Alpha power. Derek's mother was still proud of them, even if it meant that it kind of passed on Laura for being Alpha of the Hale pack when Talia was ready to retire in that life. Yet it was okay because Laura didn't want it. She would rather be happy and live her life as a Beta than Alpha. Peter was part of Derek's Pack but still worked as Left Hand for his sister.

Deucalion had come through just a few months before and had run with his tail between his legs after all of the rest of his pack was killed when they tried to make Derek kill Stiles, the only Beta Derek had besides his uncle and little sister. It had failed epically, and now here they were, happy with their lives while Stiles finished his degree. After that, they would be moving home to Beacon Hills, where they would settle into the Hale Pack edges and live a happy life with their fur-babies.

Stiles was looking forward to a happy life with Derek. No matter what came.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
